


rush hour

by hi_ddeulgii



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_ddeulgii/pseuds/hi_ddeulgii
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	rush hour

inip na inip na ako sa bahay.  
hindi rin naman ako pwedeng basta na lang umalis.  
wala rin naman akong gagawin kung lalabas ako.  
pero gusto kong gumala.  
gusto kitang puntahan, gusto kitang ayain maglakad lakad lang.  
busy ka ata.  
madalang ka nga sa social media.  
matumal na ang mga shared post mo sa facebook, hindi naman sa iniistalk kita pero napansin ko lang.

  
napapakamot na lang ako ng ulo sa pagkabagot, pagkayamot, pagkalungkot.  
pero hindi ako iiyak, ang babaw naman kung yun lang.  
makikinig na lang ako ng mga playlist na bigay mo sa akin nung nakaraan lang.  
buti pa yon lagi mong inaupdate.  
hello, andito ako? kumusta ka naman dyan?  
eto bagong roaming number ko.  
paloadan mo ko 300 pesos.  
hindi na ba maggreen yung kulay ng status mo sa messenger?  
wala ka na bang ipopost sa instagram story?

  
grabe binabalikan ko na lang yung mga pictures natin sa gallery ko.  
ang konti nga lang eh, palibhasa nasa phone mo lahat.  
cellphone mo na maganda camera.  
kung narinig mo siguro yon baka binatukan mo na ko.  
napaisip na lang ako kung ano pwede kong lutuin.  
halos maiyak ako walang pagkain sa refrigerator.

  
malungkot akong bumalik sa sofa.  
dinadama ko yung kantang naririnig ko ngayon.

_"—alam na nga ba_   
_kung hindi na tayo magkikita"_

  
ang lungkot ng kanta, hyun.  
ang sakit sa dibdib at parang gusto ko umiyak.

_"sa isang pangita—"_

naputol yung kanta dahil sa dalawang magkasunod na notifs.  
halata talaga pag may nagtext tapos connected yung phone mo sa speaker.  
chineck ko na lang baka mag-eexpired na yung load ko.

  
**_wag ka ng magmukmok. pauwi na ko._**  
received. 06:00PM  
  
 ** _may bitbit din akong grocery. welcome :*_**  
received. 06:00PM

hay i love you talaga, nagreply na lang ako 'ingat'.  
iniskip ko na yung kanta,  
pinlay yung kasunod.   
napangiti ako.

_"miss na kita baby,_   
_hindi ko na kaya._   
_sobrang saya ko na_   
_muli tayong magsasama..."_


End file.
